1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing device, and an immunoassay apparatus using the same; and more particularly, to a dispensing device comprising a plurality of dispensing pipettes for sucking and discharging a liquid; a pipette elevating means for raising and lowering each pipette; a base to hold the pipette elevating means; a base moving means for moving the base; and a washing vessel for cleaning each pipette which can be efficiently incorporated into an immunoassay apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dispensing device is used by being incorporated in an automatic analyzing apparatus such as an immunoassay apparatus. In the dispensing device, each dispensing pipette is moved to a location over each of specimen, reagent, washing and reaction vessels, which are placed on a table of the automatic analyzing apparatus, so as to suck and discharge the specimen and the reagent to be reacted with each other followed by cleaning.
With the conventional type of dispensing device, each pipette must be moved to the washing vessel to be cleaned for the next dispensing operation each time the dispensing of the specimen or the reagent from the pipette is completed. For the automatic analyzing apparatus including this conventional type dispensing device, there has been a need for a dispensing device capable of accelerating the dispensing operation and the cleaning operation and enabling a large quantity of specimen to be analyzed with high efficiency.